


An Audience with the Pope (heaven can wait)

by ashlynlily



Category: The Borgias
Genre: F/M, borgias, cesare/lucrezia - Freeform, the borgias - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlynlily/pseuds/ashlynlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucrezia sitting on Cesare's lap at an official function, circa 1500</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Audience with the Pope (heaven can wait)

When Alexander left Rome to attend to some important matters of church and state, Cesare finally felt his heart lighten after a long period of time. Lucrezia, it seemed, was as bubbly and cheerful as ever; she was informed the previous day that during the time of Alexander's absence she would be in charge of the Vatican. Even the mere thought of her sitting on the Holy Father's throne would bring a smile to Cesare's face; he could not wait to see the absolute shock and perplexity with which the college of cardinals would react to her first day of managing the Holy Office.

The conjugation of cardinals was due that day at noon. Cesare strode down the Vatican halls hoping to catch a glimpse of Lucrezia before she commenced the congregation of the day – without any doubt she would be required to listen to Burchard's tedious chatter the whole of the afternoon and sign many bulls and documents on behalf of her father. Cesare imagined she would be bored after an hour or so of such obligations. Halting in front of the dark, richly ornamented doors of the papal quarters (one of which was known as  _sala dei misteri_ ), Cesare knocked; a moment later he heard Lucrezia's muffled ' _Enter_!'

Cesare slipped into the room, closing the doors behind him. He expected to see Lucrezia surrounded by cardinals but – much to his surprise – she was alone. Cesare never imagined to see her like this: a vision in red velvet with her light hair tied into an intricate braid that cascaded down her back – a golden chord. She sat on the Holy Father's throne, her feet dangling carelessly a few inches from the ground.

"Are you Pope yet, dear sis?", Cesare asked as he approached her.

She glanced at him mischievously and giggled. "I may yet be one, dear brother. It is a position of comfort", she said. "This throne of St Peter's."

"And what may we call you, oh dear Saviour?", he asked as he bowed before her.

"I have not yet decided what my papal name should be, but you shall think me no less a Pope than you would father."

"Indeed, I should not", Cesare could not prevent the smile that was etched across his face at that moment.

"You may kiss the ring, brother", she announced commandingly and extended her hand. Cesare wrapped his fingers around her expectant palm and placed a kiss upon it; he closed his eyes relishing in the softness of her skin against his lips.

"Shall I name you my vice-chancellor, Cesare? Would it be a position to your liking?", she asked and he gave the red ruby of the papal ring a quick peck before releasing her hand.

"That is a relative question, dear sis."

"Why?", her eyes were clear and blue and Cesare felt light-headed at the sight of her.

"I should think that would be simony", he answered with a smile.

"You speak words of wisdom, dear brother; but since I am at this Holy position for a limited amount of time, I should think you obligated to indulge me. Or perhaps  _this throne_  is more to your liking?", her tone was now teasing. She stood up and pulled his arm – he climbed the few small steps and was now at the same level with her.

"Perhaps you would think the Holy Seat a more appropriate position for someone as ambitious as yourself?"

"Crezia…", his voice was a whisper; she placed her hands onto his shoulders and gently pushed him toward the throne.

"I should not –", he started but her eyes silenced him. He sat down, doing her bidding.

"Pope", Lucrezia said, just that one word.

Cesare felt uncomfortable, like a child again, doing something that was forbidden, something that he knew he would be punished for if he got caught.

Then, following her sense of logic, Lucrezia asked: "And what is my position now, your Holiness? Am I Holy Daughter, still?"

"No", his voice was cracked.

"No?"

"You are Holy Sister now, my love."

She smiled, as radiant as ever, and for some odd reason reminded him of Giulia Farnese. Her movements were more graceful now, her whole stature emanating dignity and pride. She moved toward him and loomed over his sitting form a few instances before slipping onto his lap, her body completely languid. He settled his arms around her waist as she absent-mindedly ran her fingers through his dark hair.

"We shall begin a Holy War, you and I", she said and he laughed.

In his mind, Cesare imagined what it would be like if they really did begin that war; her voice still echoed in his ears when she suddenly stiffened. He looked at her face and then heard:

"Your Eminence. My Lady."

Cesare could recognize that irritating drawl anywhere.

"Burchard", he said and Lucrezia, as if reading his thoughts, stood up and moved away from him. She approached the papal notary and he kissed her hand. Cesare followed her to Burchard's side.

"The college of cardinals is ready, my lady", he told Lucrezia, "and awaiting the commencement of the meeting."

Cesare sighed. "Tell them to come in, then", he said exasperatedly to the papal notary who avoided to meet his eyes. "We would not wish to keep their eminences waiting."

Burchard bowed and almost fled the chamber. Cesare laughed at his quickened pace. "That should teach him to knock before entering the holiest of holy offices."

Lucrezia gave him a small smile; the doors of the  _sala_  were open, then, and the cardinals rushed inside. The tranquillity was broken by their mindless chatter. Cesare looked at his sister : Lucrezia was already welcoming the surprised cardinals who were unwilling to hold a consistory in the presence of a woman. She laughed and talked and they all seemed entranced by her. Cesare took his usual place, as did the rest of the cardinals. The meeting began and they spent the afternoon voting and discussing the matters of church. It would all have been very dull if it weren't for Lucrezia, Cesare thought.

_His Holy Sister._


End file.
